


Limbic Resonance

by lrceleste



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: After the fall of Overwatch it's agents were forced to scatter across the world, finding employment elsewhere and slotting into normal life. That is until strange visions begin, and 8 people find themselves forced together and fleeing for their lives.





	1. Limbic Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to cover context for all that may or may not have seen the show. Sense8 is about 8 strangers who find themselves becoming mentally and emotionally connected, to the point where they can almost visit one another in out of body experiences. Talon in this case still exist as a subsection of a company that wants to find people with these abilities and put an end to them.
> 
> Main characters and future ships are already in the tags, there will be other characters that are important but I only added the sense8s to the tags. The rating is also subject to change.
> 
> Bear with some of the hand waving I’m gonna have to do to make this work. Of course if you read this I am really grateful, and let me know if there's anything that doesn't make sense.

“Right love, I’m off!”

“Wait, wait,” Emily called from the kitchen, plates clattering as she put them down a little too forcefully in her attempt the reach the door before Lena could leave. Lena sighed, trying to look stern as her girlfriend rounded the corner, but the smile was pulling at the corners of her lips.

“I’m gonna be late for work,” Lena complained even as she allowed Emily’s arms to wrap around her neck.

“Just be safe.”

“Safe’s my middle name,” Lena laughed, pressing a kiss to Emily’s lips.

“Really,” Emily asked, pulling away and folding her arms over her chest, “Because your mum said it was-“

“Love you hun, see you later,” Tracer interrupted, shouting as she threw open their apartment door, taking the stairs to the lobby two at a time. Emily’s laughter trailing away as Lena clattered down the steps.

When Lena opened the door to their building she was greeted by Fareeha leaning against the beat up old Beamer, scowl pulling her brows together and arms folded over her chest.

A smile slowly split Fareeha’s lips as she asked, “You can control time, how are you always late?”

“It’s our anniversary today,” Lena answered with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “I put my uniform on and she made me take it right back off.”

“Uh, say no more,” Fareeha groaned, climbing back into the driver side as Tracer tossed her backpack onto the rear seat and climbed into the passenger side.

The roads were reasonably clear. They usually were at 6am, the reason Fareeha urged Lena to get up earlier every day. But keeping track of time had never been her forte, especially not after the incident. The job was worth it though, keeping them going, catching bad guys, it wasn’t like the old days but it was as close as they were going to get.

“Truth is I didn’t sleep well, I had the weirdest dream,” Lena admitted when small talk had dried out and they were finally in the city, “You-… You remember Amélie?”

“Please don’t call her that,” Fareeha stated, lips straight and giving away none of the emotions she must have been feeling.

“Sorry. I was in a hotel room, sat on the floor, and she was at the door looking at me down her scope. I wasn’t me, and she didn’t look like the woman we knew. She looked… Dead. I remember telling her she couldn’t shoot me the first time and she couldn’t do it now.”

When Lena didn’t continue Fareeha prompted, “And what happened?”

“Well, she shot me,” Lena said.

“And then you woke up?”

“No…” Lena sighed, “That’s the really weird bit. I woke up in the dream, but, I think I was in Japan. I was on one of those little floor beds. I got up to go to the loo, but everything was moving, like when you wake up after a killer night out and you’re still drunk, but when I looked in the mirror it wasn’t me. Then I woke up for real.”

“That’s… A bit weird, yes. Do you know who it was?”

“Not a clue. I can’t really remember his face anymore,” Lena explained as they finally pulled into the car park at the rear of the station. “I feel like I should tell Emily.”

“Is she still into that?” Fareeha asked.

“The psychology stuff? Yeah. But it’s our anniversary and she worries enough as it is,” Lena reasoned, pulling her backpack from the rear seats and climbing from the car. “God I love her, but I don’t want us to spend dinner discussing whether Amélie represented my repressed feelings for my absent mother and the bullet-”

“Oxton, Amari!” The Sergeant called. Lena’s teeth clicked together as she fell immediately silent. “My office, now.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Fareeha acknowledged, chest out and arms straight to her sides like she was back in the military. Sergeant Amari nodded once and entered the building, expecting them to follow.

“Shit,” Lena whispered, “We’re not _that_ late are we?!”

The walk to the office was silent, foreboding. What would Lena do without her badge. God, she couldn’t tell Emily she’d been suspended, not on their anniversary. No, it was a first-time offense, they’d never been really late before, not properly. Surely the Sergeant wouldn’t throw her own daughter out of the force.

“Take a seat Ladies.”

“Yes Ma’am.” They both muttered as they sunk into the two seats closest to the door.

“You’re not in trouble,” Amari said.

Lena’s sigh was surely audible to even the sergeant. “Then, if you don’t mind me asking...?” Lena began letting the unspoken question hang as Amari took her own seat.

“This is about Overwatch. In briefing they’re going to tell them secret services are taking over an investigation in our region and they’ll be hanging around, looking over what we’ve gathered. I’ve been given clearance to let you two know why that’s the case. But you know I’d have told you anyway.” She added with a smile, a little of the steely exterior melting away.

“Mum, what happened?” Fareeha prompted, a rare occurrence that they brought family into work.

“Last night a man was found dead.” They both shifted in their seats. Another funeral to attend, they’d have to find the old uniform. But who was left, Reinhardt? Torbjörn? “It’s believed he was Gérard Lacroix.”

“What?!” Lena exclaimed. “Gérard’s dead. I mean, he’s been dead for years.”

“That’s one of the reasons this case is out of our hands. Overwatch is UN business, and it’s not like he’s the first to resurface.”

“Can you tell us how?” Fareeha asked.

With a sigh, Ana simply said, “No. They’ll want to question the both of you after you leave the room, see if you know anything, they’ve already questioned me. I’ll let them know we’re done.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Fareeha murmured.

Lena held her tongue until the sergeant had left the room. The moment the door clicked shut she turned to hiss at Fareeha, “I think I know how he died.”

“Tracer!” Fareeha whispered in return, head whipping around the room to search for anyone watching even though they were alone. The old nickname slipping out. “How the hell do you know?!”

“Okay so I don’t _know_. It sounds weird but… I mean it could have been a time thing, my chronal accelerator might have been playing up. But I saw her, I saw Widowmaker shoot someone, and then next thing you know her supposedly dead husband turns up actually dead.”

“I know this was a shock, but you can’t really believe that. We don’t even know it was her. We don’t even know if he was shot.”

“Maybe you’re right. It was just a weird dream. Just a coincidence.”

Fareeha sat back, head hitting the wall as she mumbled, “Why can’t anyone in Overwatch just _stay dead._ ”

“Amari,” The sergeant called, ever the professional as she pushed the door open just a crack, “They want you first.”

-

Time went by slowly waiting for Fareeha’s return, they must have a lot of questions, ones that Lena wasn’t looking forward to answering, not with the pounding behind her eyes. Something was wrong. Of course the idea that a man they’d thought dead a long time ago had been alive until the night before was inherently _wrong._ Not that this hadn’t happened before.

But there was still a sense of uneasiness settling in her gut, telling her that there was something else to this all. There was something she was missing.

“Where in the hell?”

Lena jumped in her seat, head snapping up to look at the man standing in the middle of the break room. She’d been so lost in thought she hadn’t heard the door. Brilliant, just what everyone needed, a copper that was stuck in her own head.

“Can I help…?” Lena began before she’d even had chance to look over the man before her, the sentence trailing away as she finally assessed the situation.

There was a cowboy stood in the middle of the break room, pulling a cigar from his mouth and tipping his hat back with a robotic hand. Not just any cowboy in the year 2076.

“Jesse?!” Lena cried jumping from her seat.

The cowboy turned sharply, hand hovering over his gun until he saw the smile on Lena’s face. Jesse tossed his arms around the small woman as he yelled, “Well I’ll be! Tracer!”

“What are you doing here? Are you with secret services?”

“I… The hell _am_ I doing here?” Jesse asked, looking around the room with confusion. “Where ever the hell _here_ is?”

“You’re in the break room, at the metropolitan police station,” Lena explained, receiving only further confusion, “London, England.”

After a pause, Jesse mumbled, “What was in that drink?”

The door to the break room flew open and Lena was startled again as she watched Fareeha march towards her. “Lena, they’re going to tell you what they told me, but I had to let you know before you go in because it’s making _me_ think I’m going crazy. Gérard died in a hotel room in the city, a single bullet in his head. Like- like your dream.”

“What?!”

“They were asking me about other things, weird questions about Gérard and Blackwatch, and Talon. I didn’t understand any of it.”

“Jesse, is that why you’re here?” Lena asked, but when she turned she found an empty space where the cowboy had been standing.

“Jesse? As in Jesse McCree?” Fareeha asked sceptically.

“I- He was here, but he was acting weird,” Lena explained, “I didn’t see him leave.”

“Lena, are you okay?”

“I think-… I don’t know.”

“Lena Oxton,” An agent called from the door, “Please follow me.”


	2. Hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on the first chapter! I didn't expect this to gain any interest at all, but the fact that even people who haven't watched the show liked the first chapter means a lot to me.
> 
> From here on out there's most likely going to be 2 viewpoints per chapter, if it gets too confusing please let me know and I'll start labeling or do something about it.

“Five minutes until you’re on,” The stage hand stated, and suddenly there was a flurry of makeup artists, touching up makeup that had been applied only minutes before.

Before long she was being ushered to the edge of the set. A studio audience, she wasn’t used to her audience being present, they were always on the opposite side of the screen. Just smile and wave, smile and wave. Smile and… where was the music coming from.

“Ladies and gentleman, Hana Song!”

A hand pushed her forward and she was smiling, so much so her cheeks were hurting. Why did they have to play the intro music so loud?

She found her way to the sofa. So many people. Focus on the host, smile, “Hello, thank you for having me.”

“So, am I right, and this is your first time on American TV?” H0sT asked.

“Yes, it is. It feels so real having your lovely audience here.” Scripted cheers. “I’m so used to having my audience on the other side of the world,” She forced the laugh but H0sT joined in. They’d rehearsed most of the interview, she just had to remember.

“A lot of people might not know who you are, but I imagine your biography would be an interesting read. So, the reason you’re here is to promote your new movie, but let’s look back. At age 16 you become the number 1 Starcraft 2 player in the world, making you both the youngest person, and the first woman to hold the title. You have 36 million followers combined across your social media and as if-”

“I- I can’t hear you. The music’s too loud,” Hana admitted. The lights on H0sT’s artificial mouth flashed but there was no voice over the cheers, over the bass that shook her bones.

The bright lights of the studio dimmed, just flashes now. Sparks of colour in her vision. The music was so loud, and the crowd spread back as far as she could see. Father than any studio audience.

“Hey!” She spun quickly, recognising the figure almost immediately. Lucio. _The Lucio._

The music was deafening but the crowd jumped to the beat. The air was hot, humid and clammy on her skin. No walls around her, tall buildings lined one side of the street, the sea pulled and pushed at the edge of the audience. So loud.

“How did you get up here?!” Lucio cried, voice barely audible even though he stood only inches away.

“I don’t know!” She shouted back, hearing her own voice echoing over the beach, the audience cheering in response.

“Wait, why am I-?!” Lucio began, gaze falling to D.Va’s hands, which hovered just over the turntables. The classic frog insignia emblazoned on the mixers. “You’re D. Va! Like the real D.Va?!”

A flash and the light remained, glaring onto her in the bright Studio.

“How did you do it?” H0sT asked.

“I don’t know,” Lucio answered, cautiously. Hana turned slowly, looking at Lucio, sat where she had been. Eyes wide as he looked around the studio, taking in the set and the cameras.

H0sT laughed. “No idea at all?”

“Not a clue,” He answered with a smile.

“Well why don’t we talk about your new movie? You got to work with Thespian 4.0, what was it like to work with one of the biggest stars of the decade in your first film?”

Lucio looked to her for a moment, confusion evident. She couldn’t find the words to say, couldn’t find anything that she can say on live TV.

Lucio answered again, “honestly, I’m a huge fan. Like the biggest fan. It’s not every day something like this happens, I mean, wow. _Wow_. How did this happen?”

“So, I take it you were a little star struck?” H0sT laughed.

“Yes,” Hana and Lucio both answered with a laugh.

A blink, that’s all it took and Lucio was gone. Hana was sitting alone on the guest sofa, an audience watching her and as she looked at H0sT, a smile splitting her lips, a real one.

* * *

 

Hanzo stood for a moment longer, looking at his face in the mirror, checking over and over that it was his face. He was certain that for a moment it hadn’t been, that the face staring back at him had not been his own, and not in the metaphorical sense he was used to.

That was the last time he drank that much sake, but this time he meant it.

A quick splash of water was all he could afford after the delay, it was already well after midday. A quick shower would have been preferable but he couldn’t afford to miss this flight, miss _another_ flight. It was quick enough to pull back his hair and throw on the clothes he’d purchased the day before, a non-descript jacket and jeans. Storm bow was packed away safely, ready for transport.

Checking out of the hotel and onto the flight was simple enough with fake ID. He still knew enough people in Hanamura that his documents might as well have been the real deal, even an Omnic couldn’t tell the difference.

Thankfully he’d been cutting it so close that there was little time to wait, it was almost a rush from check in to the plane to finally taking off.

“Oh no,” A woman’s voice sighed in the seat beside him. “Oh no, no, no. Not again.”

He tried his hardest to ignore the quiet murmurings but eventually he had to turn away from the window and acknowledge her presence. Upon closer inspection, he realised she was wearing fur lined clothing, almost fit for an arctic expedition. He was certain this pod had been unoccupied.

“Are you okay?”

“This is all a figment of my imagination,” She chanted, “This is a result of overexposure to cryostasis.”

“I-…” Hanzo began, finding it difficult to continue the sentence.

Instead he turned to the window and occupied himself with watching the runway pass by, until a hand gripped his leg.

“You feel real.”

“I am,” Hanzo stated cautiously, eyes wide as he looked down at the hand that was resting on his lap.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“China, I assume you’re going there too?”

“I suppose so,” She laughed nervously, “This does not make sense.”

“I’ll go and get an attendant,” Hanzo stated, but before he could unbuckle there was a gentle hand on his arm.

“No, no don’t go. I don’t know what will happen if I’m left alone. What’s your name?”

 “Shimada Hanzo. Yours?”

“Mei-Ling Zhou. I wish I could say it’s a pleasure but it really isn’t,” Mei sighed, Hanzo chuckled as he turned to look out of the window. “I should have asked the last man his name.”

“Which man?” Hanzo asked, turning to the empty seat beside him. Mei was gone.


	3. The True Enemy of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Gerard Lacroix’s body was discovered, freshly murdered even though he had been declared dead years before. Tracer discovers that a dream from the night before seems concerningly familiar to the circumstances in which Gerard died. She was being taken in for questioning by Government operatives investigating the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super long break, life has gotten in the way as always. I haven't written any more of this fic but I already had the best part of 5 chapters sat in a document so i figured I should at least post the ones I've finished. 
> 
> This chapter marks all of the 8 main characters being introduced

Every little sound made her eyes jump to the door, her body rigid with every shuffle. The music that drifted from the beach only served to heighten her nerves. Search the file put it back as it had been. Search another, close it. Surely somewhere there had to be something, something that proved her suspicions. Under no circumstance would she trust a woman with such a lack of order, everything about her designed to shun symmetry.

Yet here she was, using the password that exact woman on the streets had passed into her hand, using it to break into Sanjay’s holopad.

Two files, four, sixteen. So many files and yet none of them contained what she needed. Maybe it was just the paranoia. She had never doubted Vishkar before, and when had they been wrong. Even now there was nothing that was remotely incriminating. Plans to renovate the town centre, a deal with shops and corporations. Designs and architecture. All harmless, all to bring about change for the better. She had been wrong to doubt them.

Wait. _Calado._

_It is in our best interest that Calado be eliminated, I doubt Vaswani will find anything of use. The architects have assured me that only a small amount of extra land is required, with Caledo’s holding gone the favela caught in the explosion should be more than enough space. Civilian lives are not a concern, so long as it looks like an accident._

Only when the holopad hit the ground was she aware that her fingers were numb. Slowly stepping back until her feet hit the wall Satya let it guide her to the floor.

But, no. Vishkar was making the world a better place. Vishkar…

Everything had been a lie. They had used her.

“Oh, hell no!” Lucio exclaimed. Satya jumped to her feet, already reaching for her photon projector. “Vishkar, really?! Of all the places I could-… Oh, hey are you okay?”

“What are you doing here?” Satya demanded.

“I don’t know, this stuff just keeps on happening to me. But seriously, are you okay?”

“Of course,” Satya insisted even as she lowered the photon projector and wiped away the moisture on her cheeks.

“You’re giving off some real conflicting messages,” Lucio admitted.

“Vishkar lied.”

“Well yeah, that’s what they do, alongside cheating and stealing,” Lucio joked.

“They told me it was for a better world,” Satya sniffed.

“You really didn’t know?” Satay shook her head. “You know you can fix what they’ve done.”

The light almost blinded them as it flooded the room.

“Satya?” Sanjay asked, filling the entrance to his office. “Satya what have you done?”

Without a second thought Satya raised the photon projector and with only a click it was locked onto Sanjay, forcing him to the floor as his body convulsed.

“Oh hell, oh you killed a guy!” Lucio exclaimed as the stream of light disintegrated.

“I don’t kill, he’s incapacitated.”

“Wow and you really work for Vishkar?”

“I suppose not,” Symmetra admitted as she picked up the cracked holopad, “At the very least, not after this.”

“There’s some weird stuff I’m going to have to explain to you when we get out of here.”

“A woman gave me this password, she told me she’d explain but she disappeared.”

When Sanjay groaned, they both turned to him, on edge even now. “We should probably run now,” Lucio suggested.

 

 -

 

Sweat rolled down her back, but it was more than the heat that caused it. She couldn’t help the way she tensed as the agent sat down once more and asked again, “You are certain you know nothing about the murder of Gérard Lacroix or his work within Overwatch?”

“I told you everything I know. Gérard led Blackwatch before Gabriel Reyes took over, I don’t know what went on amongst them, they were covert ops. Until this morning I thought he’d been dead for years. There’s nothing else I can say!”

The agent looked over her once more before speaking, “Miss Oxton if you could stay here we’ll be back soon.”

When the door slammed shut it was almost a comfort, she was finally alone. It had been over an hour, Fareeha had been in and out in 10 minutes, why had she been here so long?

The cool metal of the table was a blessing when she pressed her overheated forehead against it. A stupid dream, that’s all it was, a stupid dream that she should just forget.

“Right you better listen to me and listen well.”

Tracer’s head shot up from the table, she hadn’t heard anyone enter. But the woman that stood before her was definitely not an agent. Dressed in bright purple with half her head shaved she was as far from the straight-laced government operatives as she could get.

“How did you get in here?” Lena asked.

“I only know a little bit more than you, but what I do know is that those guys aren’t government,” She explained quickly, each word rolling off her tongue before the next had barely had a chance to form.

“How do you know?”

“I just know these things,” She argued, “But you and I both know that Amelie shot someone in that hotel room last night.”

“How-?” Tracer began before being cut short.

“You can ask questions later, now we need to get you out of here before they realise what you are.”

“You need a pass for the door, it grants one time access.”

The intruder still approached the door and simply waved her hand over the card reader. There was a single monotone beep before the light on the lock flashed green and clicked open.

Lena didn’t waste time in sprinting from the room. “Okay, so I’m a police officer escaping from custody what next?”

“I’m trying to hack surveillance.”

“Can I ask questions now, like who the hell are you?”

“Sombra,” She answered shortly, pulling up a holo in the palm of her hand. “Left.”

Lena followed the order, “Why the hell am I listening to you?”

“Because in the back of your mind you know there’s some messed up shit going on here. You’re right.”

A sharp right, feet sliding on the tiles and the alarms began to blare. A blink and a different hallway, a guard behind and a man asking, “Where did Vishkar go?”

Lena could only see a flash of green beside her, her eyes trained on the door ahead, on freedom.

“He’s catching up!” Lucio cried.

“Not for long!” Tracer argued, pushing her body, feeling the burn in her chest as the flash of light enveloped her. In a blink, she was at the door pushing it open and running into the warm air. Night time, how was it night time?

Blink. A few feet ahead, a corner, the salty air that only the sea supplied.

Blink. Into the streets, distant music becoming louder.

Blink. “Lena, are you okay?!”

Tracer opened her eyes, back pressed to the floor she looked up at the familiar auburn hair and horrific Artex ceiling.

“You just fell out of a teleporter!” Emily blurted. True enough, Tracer managed to glimpse the humming blue portal before it evaporated, fizzling out of existence.

“Emily. Oh god Em you wouldn’t believe it,” Lena laughed, reaching out and bringing her wonderful face closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only chapter so far where I didn't apologise for it being confusing at the beginning and its literally the most confusing so far.


	4. In Over Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Visited by a mysterious lady, Symmetra was prompted to look into Vishkar secrets, and discovered the truth about the Organisation. After being discovered by a colleague she was forced to flee the building with the help of Lucio and Tracer. Meanwhile Tracer was forced to flee from her job, aided by a mysterious woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, there are some explanations in this chapter, but I think it's time I left a proper explanation for those who haven't watched sense8 but still took the time to read this fic (oh my god thank you)
> 
> So in sense8 there are 8 people from around the world who suddenly find themselves connected to one another mentally, emotionally and on some level physically. It's always a bit hand wavey in the show as to what they can do, but all of the 8 can visit one another, when they do this no one outside of the 8 can see them, a bit like a ghost. This connection also means that when one member of the group feels strong emotions or immense pain the group as a whole can feel it. On some level they can also inhabit each others body, aiding each other in times of need for a short while. (e.g. Symmetra and Tracer aiding one another in escaping from their situations)
> 
> Now that they've all been introduced, the 8 people in this cluster are Tracer, McCree, D.Va, Lucio, Hanzo, Mei, Symmetra and Sombra.
> 
> Hope that clears it up for anyone who hasn't seen sense8 before :) And sorry I don't reply to comments too often, I always end up posting a chapter and then getting swept away by life pretty rapidly. (Or in this case getting swept away by season 2 of sense8)

The flight had felt long, even longer than being confined to one space usually felt, as a result of the strange woman who had joined him at the beginning of the flight. After her disappearance, he had walked the length on the plane, an excuse for exercise, and she was nowhere to be found, almost like a figment of his imagination.

He’d already searched the name on his phone, expecting nothing. But there she was, that exact woman smiling back at him. Mei-Ling Zhou, climatologist and Overwatch researcher, an entire blog chronicled her activities and as the taxi drove him to the hotel he read over some of the entries.

He could barely believe the stories, cryostasis, the arctic. And then the final article, posted hours ago,

_Hello everyone. I know I usually keep personal matters away from this journal (unless you ask me :)_ _) but today very weird things have been happening to me and I need to document them. I’ve been experiencing hallucinations, perhaps they’re a result of prolonged exposure to cryostasis, something that will need to be investigated further. They were extremely vivid, and on both occasions, I imagined I was transported elsewhere and spoke to two different men._

_The interesting part is that the second man introduced himself, and upon searching his name I’ve discovered that he is a real person! It would be interesting to know if he was on a flight to China this morning._

As Hanzo stood before the hotel reception he paused before approaching, his thumb hovering over the reply button. He retrieved the key to his room and used the elevator as he typed out the message.

_Hello, my name is Hanzo, I was on a flight to China this morning, I believe we met._

The reply came through almost instantly, only enough time for him to swipe the card in the lock and grab the handle.

 _Hanzo! Please contact me directly I have a lot I wish to discuss with you._ He read as he stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

When he looked up the hotel room was shabby, grey walls illuminated only by the lamp in the corner. Not at all what he had ordered, and not fitting of the hotel, still he cautiously stepped into the room.

A click and cool metal on the back of his neck. He tensed immediately, ready to put the assailant on the ground, it had been a long time since an attempt had been made on his life. Not long enough that he couldn’t remember how to break a man’s arm and fracture his skull for daring to attack.

“Where are you?” An American accent drawled. When Hanzo didn’t reply, the gun was pressed against his neck a little harder and the American demanded, “Tell me what god damn country you’re in.”

“China,” Hanzo answered simply.

The gun fell away, and the assailant strode into view, dropping down into the only chair in the room. The man was a cowboy, hat, boots and all. Without even glancing at Hanzo the man lit a cigar and took a drag on it.

Silence hung between them for a long time before Hanzo asked, “Mei was here?”

 “Well shit,” The cowboy muttered, “Nah, I don’t know Mei. But that almost makes 8.”

“8 what?”

“Listen I doubt anyone else is gonna explain this to ya, so I guess I’d better get the ball rolling. I used to work for Overwatch, a division of theirs that specialised in this kind of weird crap. There’s 8 of us, you’re going to meet us all sooner or later. We’re linked, mentally, emotionally. We were all unfortunate enough to get picked.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean these little visits I imagine you’ve been getting, this Mei, there’s gonna be more of them, more of this,” He explained, gesturing to the room, “When the last of one of a group dies 8 new people are pushed together. So far I’ve met you, Lena and Lucio.”

“Mei said she’d seen another man,” Hanzo muttered.

“Yeah Lucio knew some others. Point is there’s gonna be people who want us dead now.”

“Death threats are nothing new to me,” Hanzo stated.

The cowboy smiled, “Well this is going to be fun. Jesse McCree, fugitive.”

“Shimada Hanzo, assassin.”

“Hanzo Shimada, huh? You know a Genji?”

One word and everything shifted, the world tilted on it axis and the ground came up to meet him. His arms reached out to break the fall. Hot pain as his body collided with the ground anyway. Rolling onto his back Hanzo looked up at the room, red walls with golden detailing. The room he had ordered.

## -

Vishkar’s details flicked into life on the projector. With a Smile Sombra began to sift through the information, enough to run the company into the ground. It was a dangerous game but it was working in her favour. Accounts, private messages, job details. When she’d had the first vision she’d thought it would spell the end, but it was only the beginning.

“Sombra,” Widow announced as she entered the room. “It’s been 24 ‘ours, more than long enough for the next set to surface, any luck tracking them?”

“Nothing yet,” She lied, flicking through the Vishkar information.

“There is one in London, the undercover operatives thought they ‘ad ‘er but she managed to escape their capture without a trace.”

“They let one escape?”

“I know,” Widow sighed, “Imbeciles.”

“They’ve only been linked for a day and they’re already working together well enough that they can escape from a police department. This bunch might be slippery.”

Widow was quiet for a long time looking over the projections, “’ow would you know it was a police department?”

“You know Talon can’t keep a secret from me.”

“Oui. I’ll let you do whatever it is you do, find them,” Widow instructed.

Her heels clicked down the hall, a steady rhythm. Sombra pulled up the article, a journal by Mei-Ling Zhou, a reply from one Hanzo Shimada. Both were stupid enough to still have location services switched on. If she could find them no doubt so could someone else could, given more time. With one click she deleted the article from the site.

“Good luck finding them.”


	5. The past always comes back to haunt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: After discovering Vishkar secrets, Symmetra was forced to flee with the help of Lucio and Tracer. Hanzo met Jesse, who explained what he knew about their situation.

“Hey no, thank _you_ for coming along,” Lucio replied, eliciting a giggle from the two teenage girls before him. They turned and ran after that, laughing and clutching signed copies of his album. Rio was the end of the tour, finally a moment to settle down, to be at home without the travelling. Of course, being home meant that _everybody_ knew his name.

“Lucio?”

“Hey,” He greeted as he turned to look at the lady asking his name.

He barely recognised her, dressed in short PJs with the signature bunny logo on the front and her hair falling naturally over her shoulders. “Hey it’s- You’re D.Va right?”

“Yes, and you’re Lucio?”

“The one and only,” He laughed, “I can’t believe that of all the people in the world, it was you who interrupted my show.”

“Hey, you interrupted mine too!” She argued, but the heat drained from her quickly, her eyes down. “I thought I dreamed it, but here I am again.”

“You haven’t met the cowboy yet?”

“The cowboy?” She asked, a sceptical brow raised.

“Follow me, I’ll explain… Well, I’ll try to.”

 

* * *

This room was only a little better than the last but he was starting to get low on funds, best to make the money stretch as far as he could. At least this room had a window, even if the view was more than likely of a back alley, it was natural light.

With a sigh Jesse pulled the curtains open. The sight that greeted him was far from a back-alley wall.

A city, lights bright against the night sky. It had been too long since he’d been to a city proper, too many bounties on his head, too automated, so many cameras and id points that he’d be picked up for sure.

“Jesse McCree?”

Jesse’s hand immediately went to Peacekeeper, when he spun he was greeted by an arrow pressed to his throat. Stunned for a moment he paused, long enough for the attacker to drop the arrow and laugh.

“Shit,” Jesse sighed, holstering the gun, “Shimada.”

Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed, twirling the arrow between his fingers. The hotel room was exquisite, more than Jesse could afford will all his remaining funds. The bed looked as though it hadn’t been slept in, materials scattered over it, a laptop, a bow.

“You’re the first I’ve met twice,” Hanzo admitted as Jesse walked the length of the room, running his hand over the vanity.

“A nice room you’ve got here, maids don’t get suspicious about the weapons?”

“They know not to come,” Hanzo answered.

“You make that bed up all nice yourself?” Jesse asked.

“You’re observant,” Hanzo initially stated, before adding, “I don’t sleep often.”

Silence hung between them for minutes, awkward and heavy. Jesse knew how this all worked, you couldn’t lie to someone who pretty much used your mind as their summer home. When Jesse finally broke the silence, he knew there were thousands of questions he could have asked, and that he could think of none worse.

“So, you are Genji’s brother?”

“Yes,” Hanzo answered cautiously, “I am.”

“Well, fuck. Can’t say I’m looking forward to the rest of my life stuck with the kind of guy that commits fratricide.”

“I _know_ what I did. You’ve got your own list of offenses,” Hanzo argued.

“That might be the case, I did my time, and I’ve done what I damn well could to make up for the shit I did when I was a kid.”

“The bounty on your head says something different.”

Jesse laughed, dark and humourless, “I don’t gotta prove myself to you.”

“Likewise,” Hanzo hissed as he slammed the case holding his bow shut and slung it over his shoulder along with the backpack.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re about to do something incredibly stupid?” McCree asked, gesturing again to the bow.

“Perhaps you are right,” Hanzo answered, “But if you’ll excuse me I really need to be going.”

Hanzo stormed away, the door crashing behind him. The moment it shut, the Japanese man out of view, Jesse was back in his room, back to grey light and some semblance of normalcy.

 

* * *

The warmth returned to her fingers, the room coming back into focus. When she lifted the brew to her lips she could hear Emily sigh beside her. Her red hair was pulled into a bun, strands of loose hair falling in front of her face.

“You did it again?” Emily asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Yeah,” Lena answered, “Is it obvious?”

“You just sit there, staring into space, sometimes you talk,” Emily explained, “Who was it this time?”

“Satya, I explained what I could to her, what Jesse told me. She’s the one who made the teleporter.”

“Jesse, that’s the cowboy from Overwatch, right?”

Lena nodded, “Apparently Blackwatch dealt with this kind of thing, ‘the weird shit’. They tried to put me in Blackwatch, because of the time travel stuff, but they said I was too soft.”

“That’s a good thing,” Emily stated, “You got out of Overwatch alright, but everything you hear about Blackwatch is bad news.”

Lena hummed, grip tightening on the hot drink, on the comfort of being present and home, Emily a warm point beside her. It had been a day and still there was nothing from the force. Fareeha hadn’t arrived to pick her up in the morning, and Lena had taken that as the sign that escaping from an interrogation was grounds for being fired from the force.

“Hey,” Emily sighed, “You’re chewing your jumper.”

Lena looked down and it was true, the sleeve was tattered from years of abuse, from worry after worry.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, “I don’t know if there’s anyone that can help with this. Talon’s involved in all of this, somewhere.”

“You think that Talon killing Gerard made this happen?” Emily clarified.

Lena hummed in agreement, sinking into the sweater and contemplating for a moment. “You’ve been very understanding about all of this.”

“Babe, you can travel through time. Being able to talk to people on the other side of the world doesn’t surprise me.”

Lena laughed as Emily leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. It was silent, beautifully silent, just the two of them. Something in the corner of her vision. Tracer turned quickly, cursing that they couldn’t even have one moment alone.

The woman that stood in their front room was new to Lena, one of the eight she was yet to meet. Short and soft, she was looking at the wall, evidently confused. Slowly, she spun on the spot, her eyes wide in shock when she looked to the sofa.

 “I did it!” She exclaimed, her eyes flicked over the two of them, quickly meeting Lena’s gaze, “You have to help me.”

“What-”

“They were meant to pick me up and take me to the base but I don’t trust them.”

“Who- Where are you?” Lena asked.

“I’m in a car. They told me they’re Overwatch, they said they are helping me, but I don’t trust them.” Lena was suddenly on her feet. Emily startled beside her, also jumping from the sofa even though she was unaware of the issue at hand.

“Overwatch… Overwatch is disbanded, it doesn’t exist anymore,” Lena explained.

“Oh… Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> For possible updates and general Overwatch [you can follow my tumblr](http://butt-watch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
